


The Ghost's Wolf

by Aiden0906



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden0906/pseuds/Aiden0906
Summary: Lycans, a unique species.  This is the story of a Lycan named Silver,  his friend Catherine,  and the crew of the Ghost.





	The Ghost's Wolf

Chapter 1: A New Venture  
Silver’s POV  
I looked out onto the pristine, smooth, bright city, Capital City. The rooftops always had such a beautiful and expansive view of the place. I wasn’t here for the view though.  
My eyes scanned the streets below for the group of people that had taken up residence in my home, an abandoned hangar not far from here, just over Okami River. They had come in and I hid. I began to observe them, brainstorming ways I could get rid of them.  
I found the people, they were near Sunset Heights, fighting their way through several stormtroopers.  
I began to make my way across the rooftops, blazing my own trail in order to get closer and get a better view of them. I ran at a quick pace. Vault over ventilation unit, slide under a group of solar panels. I traversed the rooftops with ease. I eventually made it to a low roof near them, and watched as they were engaged in a firefight against the Imperials.  
They were taking cover behind a stack of crates. One of them, in colorful Mandalorian armor, was fiddling with a small device in their hands. The others in the group, which consisted of a man in a green shirt, a boy with blue hair that looked to be in his teens, and a species that I didn’t even know, moved towards another safe position to take cover. The person with the device stayed where they were. They then threw it at the troopers like it was a grenade a second later.  
BOOM! The small device exploded ands sent stormtroopers flying in all directions. The person quickly moved to join the others in the group. As the dust settled, they ran over to what the Imperials were defending. Barrels. Several stacks of barrels filled with something I assumed was valuable.  
They began loading the barrels onto speeder bikes. As they did this, I saw quite a few more troopers heading their way through some back-alleys, but they didn’t even notice.  
Deciding this wasn’t my problem, I prepared to leave, but then a familiar voice echoed through my head.  
“Do what you think is right, help others.”  
The next thing I knew I had jumped down onto the stack of crates and began yelling at them. “RUN! THERE ARE MORE STORMTROOPERS COMING! GET OUT OF HERE!” My tail swung around violently.  
They looked at me like I was crazy and couldn’t understand. “Crap,” I thought, “they probably don’t know Ookamui. To them, I’m probably just a Lycan in a mask barking like an insane person.”  
Just then I heard blaster fire ring out behind me. Pain then shot through my back and I fell forward as everything went black.  
When I finally came to and woke up I was in a medbay. I was surrounded by the same people whom I had tried to warn earlier, as well as a droid and a green skinned Twi’lek.  
I noticed that my mask wasn’t on and I reached a hand upwards to cover the hideous scar going down the right side of my face. The thing had been a source of ridicule from others since I got it, so I had started wearing a mask to hide it.  
The man in a green shirt stepped forward and began to speak, but in a language I couldn’t even comprehend. I gave him a small bark to attempt to indicate that I didn’t understand what he was saying. Again he spoke, seeming to ask me a question this time.  
The person in the multicolored armor spoke to him. Judging by the voice they were female.  
A minute later everyone started talking to each other. At this time I had stopped paying attention and took in my surroundings more. It turns out I wasn’t in a medbay at all. I was in some sort of lounge, a holochess table far to my right. The bed I was laying on was in reality just a mattress on top of two crates.  
I knew I would eventually have to escape, even though these people had seemed to help me when I was shot on the streets on Capital City, that didn’t change the fact that they had invaded my home, my hangar. And so I waited for them to leave the room.  
It took about fifteen minutes, but they all finally left. I got up and searched around for my mask. No luck. No matter, I didn’t need it that badly. And so I immediately started to plan my escape.  
I knew I was in a ship of some sort. So there had to vent around here I could crawl through to find an exit. I didn’t dare risk walking through the hallways, doing that was like asking to be caught. I searched all around the room for an access vent. None, there were no vents I could crawl through, but my search wasn’t over yet. I opened the door to a small storage hold and found one. Bingo! I quickly unlatched it and crawled inside.  
I crawled as quietly as I could, not wanting to alert anyone to the fact that I was attempting escape. As I rounded a corner I saw the same room I was once in through a small vent opening. When I passed it I heard the door to the room slide open and a surprised gasp.  
SHIT! THEY KNOW I’M ESCAPING NOW!  
I crawled faster not caring about how much noise I was making. I had to find an exit and quick! I found a vent opening and struck it over and over until it fell out. I hastily climbed out and ran down a hallway and down a ramp. Into a room full of the same barrels they had stolen from the Imperials earlier. I took a hard right and ran into another room. An ex.it! But it was closing fast. I bolted towards it and dove out just as the ramp went up completely.  
Freedom!  
I knew I wasn’t safe quite yet though, and so I ran out of the hangar and into the lush green grassy fields of Lycasia.  
I headed straight in the direction of where I knew it would be hard to find me.


End file.
